


No Nicer Witch Than You

by kittensuh



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, If you squint and tilt your head, Kiki's Delivery Service AU, M/M, Open ending kinda, Witch!Ten, all of the wicken wonder of the world, found home, slight angst, this is melt in your mouth fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensuh/pseuds/kittensuh
Summary: Ten goes back to the beach city he spent his thirteenth year at and runs into an old friend.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	No Nicer Witch Than You

**Author's Note:**

> so i have been stewing over this for a very long time now. i watched kiki one day and in that same day, this was born! i hope you all enjoy it, even if it moves away from the original story just a little bit! title inspired by witchcraft by frank sinatra, one of my favorite songs in the world :))

“Hutong, it’s too cold here, huh?” Ten asks of the little cat on his desk. He meows softly before agreeing sleepily. Ten shivers with an incoming breeze through the window and Hutong nuzzles further into his palm. The witch is heated like a furnace, a fun little spell he learned so he and Hutong could handle the blistering winters, and he’s glad he did it every time his small kitten curls into his chest and sleeps soundly. 

Lately, Ten’s been thinking. Living in Pyeongchang was normal for him. His mother was a witch with a gift for ice, for the cold, for the frigid and almost never ending freeze. They lived there their entire lives and Ten was used to it. He wasn’t a witch with a penchant for the cold, but he knew this place, it was home. For the last 22 years, it’s been nothing but his home. 

Except for that one year, his one fateful 13th year when he called Nagasaki home. 

To reiterate, Ten’s been thinking; about Nagasaki in particular. He thinks about the beach city every year when the weather begins to fall, but he’s been thinking about it more as of late. He misses dressing up in shorts and spending his time by the ocean, down by the shore. He misses how tight knit the city was and the bakery he serviced, the people he met who still sometimes flit through dreams, and the warmth of the city no matter what. 

Pyeongchang was more than literally cold - it was figuratively frigid as well. 

Hutong makes a loud mewl in his sleep and Ten watches the kitten curl into himself even tighter. Hutong didn’t get to experience Nagasaki with him, no, that was Nani, his first familiar who sadly passed a year and a half prior. The thought made Ten smile, thinking of Hutong in warm climates and playing in the sand, chasing crabs and walking on every shingled roof of the buildings like Nani once did happily. 

When Ten thinks of Nagasaki, he thinks of pancakes in the morning and the smell of bread wafting out through the windows in the afternoon. He thinks of Tatsuko and her endless love of baking and Minae with her long hair pulled back and her typewriter clicking into long hours of the night. He even thinks of Johnny who was shorter than him and chubby all around, obsessed with learning how to fly and constantly pestering Ten into giving him a lift.

Ten lifts a hand to rub over the crown of the cat's head. Hutong shifts softly and nuzzles into the touch. He mewls and rouses from his sleep until his eyes open and land on Ten. "How would you like to go somewhere warm?"

That's how Ten wakes up the next day with a clear idea in his head and a bag packed for who knows how long.

"Where are you gonna run off to?" His mom says to him in the morning. She's got her back to him and she's tucked tight to the stove letting the kettle sit and collect much needed heat. Hutong jumps onto the counter and she pets him once over before turning to face Ten. "Your thoughts are loud - and so is your packing. Anywhere special?" His mom sets out two mugs with tea bags inside on the table, one for herself and one for Ten.

Ten stretches out his legs and his arms over his head before settling. "Nagasaki," he says. Just the thought makes him smile, a small quirk of the lips on either end.

The kettle screams and his mom sits up with a chuckle. "Nagasaki. Giving up on the cold finally?" She moves to the kitchen with grace. Ten thinks that he'll miss her, unsure why he would think that. "You'll stay in Nagasaki longer this time."

"You know that how?"

"Like I said, Ten, your thoughts are loud - been for a while now," she says while she turns back to the table with the kettle in hand. She pours out water into each mug in the silence and Ten is left to watch, tracing the pattern of the smoke as it crawls out of the mugs. "Do you think Tatsuko is still at the store?"

The tension between them breaks with the question and Ten takes his mug. He waits for his mom to return the kettle and take her own seat beside him, the two of them fighting off the cold two morning teas at a time.

They talk about everything Nagasaki and everything that signified his thirteenth year. She was always better kept around the cold than him. They talk for a bit longer until they're down to just two tea bags and full, warm bellies.

Ten sits back in his seat and he watches as his mom follows suit. They let the cold somehow seep into the house, but it doesn't bother them too much with the fresh tea. "Mom," he says softly. His mother turns to him and gives him a questioning look. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Well, I think that you know it is. And you know that if it's not, Pyeongchang is always here for you."

When Ten leaves, there is no fanfare. They've enchanted him with a spell to keep him warm and his mother gives him a box of his favorite teas to tuck into his one bag as well. He’s packed for warmth and ready to go back to Nagasaki, where he hopes they remember him. 

“I’ll send carrier pigeons!” Ten yells to his mother below. She laughs softly and cups her hands around her mouth before yelling, “They might not handle the cold!” Ten laughs wholeheartedly as he settles Hutong on the broom and waves down to his mom. 

Yeah, he’s gonna miss her. 

-

Nagasaki is not too far away. That was the whole reason why Ten flew there. He wanted the independence and the chance to be grown somewhere new, but he wanted to make sure he was still within arm’s reach of his parents, his home. 

The broom ride is quick and painless, about two hours out and a fun little journey to get there. They spot Busan from above and Daegu, too, Hutong getting to see the cities and the vast ocean beneath them and Japan. This trip is special and as Ten rides, he can’t fight the feeling of calm that comes over him. He can sense the anxiety in Hutong a bit considering they’re going somewhere completely new and different for him, but Ten is sure it will be fine. There are other little animals he can play with and Ten won’t have to have him enchanted at all times to keep him from freezing over. 

When they fly over the familiar city, Ten feels a pang in his chest. He will never forget how it felt to be with Nani as the two of them came up on the lit city. It smelled warm and appeared that way as well, big buildings by the sea and the sun of the morning shining down on the beautiful environment. Nagasaki didn’t change and Ten was happy for that as he came to a light stop just outside of the city. 

“Welcome to Nagasaki.” Grabbing his things and straightening his broom, Ten stands alert and ready. Hutong rests on his shoulder and Ten begins walking forward towards the welcoming city. He looks all around himself to all the buildings, some still housing the businesses he loved but some of them are completely new. He doesn’t much care for these new businesses, and then a thought hits him. “Hutongie, how would you like some bread?” 

The streets are still paved in familiar pressed stone and concrete as they wind up and around and lead to all parts of the town. Ten follows the same routes until he begins to scent fresh from the oven bread in the air. He knows they’re getting even closer to Tetsuko’s shop and his heart patters at the thought. 

One more curve around and Ten is met face to face with his home away from home. He spent months in this little structure, making a home and a life for himself at a ripe time. He was glad the shop was the same, only a retouching of paint new to his memory. 

When he walks in, the bells above him chime like usual. The smell immediately takes him back and he feels warm and comforted by the onslaught of memories; Tetsuko teaching him how to make bread, Minae taking him out to the grassy fields to draw and paint, the two of them fretting over his busy schedule between delivering services and helping to run the bakery, even little Johnny running around stealing bits and pieces of bread as they came out of the oven. 

“Hello, how can I help you?” A voice that does not belong to Tetsuko cuts through Ten’s reminiscing and he turns to the front desk where a man with long red hair tied back in a low ponytail stands sending him a gentle smile. Of course, some things were bound to change in the time that Ten was away. The witch smiles back and moves to the desk. 

“Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to Tetsuko and Minae, please,” Ten asks kindly. He’s never met this man before but he trusts him; afterall, if Tetsuko and Minae hired him, he must be good. 

Rather than possibly moving to the back to go get said women, the man gives him a sympathetic look. “They don’t work here anymore. They moved to Osaka a few years back, but I can get you with the new owner?” he says helpfully. Ten is shocked to say the very least, but he smiles gratefully and nods. What more could be that different around here? 

“-this guy was asking for ya,” the man says as he walks back into the room. Ten has moved to look out the window over the city that never changes and with his back turned to the desk, he has to look over his shoulder with the presence coming back into the room. 

_ What more could be that different around here?  _ Ten had to ask, and of course he finds himself face to face with none other than Johnny. Except, he’s not  _ Johnny  _ Johnny _.  _ But Ten is sure it’s him, would know those thick rimmed glasses and the boot roll on the hem of his jeans and his signature smile, the cool green glow of his aura that always astounded Ten, from anywhere and at anytime. 

Even if he’s managed to sprout mile long legs and is a head taller than Ten now. 

Johnny, for his part, seems to remember Ten, too. That or his endless excitement for the flying broom hasn’t quite died out yet. 

“Ten!” he exclaims as soon as he spots the younger. He smells like bread and though he’s huge, Ten still looks at the smile on his face so contrary to the sharpness of his eyes and he knows Johnny. The two of them meet in the middle in a fierce hug, holding on to each other like they did the night Ten had to mount his broom and make the flight back home. Holding on to Johnny feels safe and warm, comforting in every single right. 

Johnny pulls back first and he stands with both hands on either of Ten’s shoulders. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in years! You’re so small!” Johnny says in one breath. He’s like a big, excitable puppy and Ten has to laugh despite the jab at his height. 

“Not my fault you’re massive! You used to be smaller than me,” Ten says with a smile. Johnny is still looking at him all expectant and giddy and Ten feels warm all over. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around. The witch life gets hectic after 13 and then things just-” Ten makes a shrugging motion, “got in the way. But I’m here now!” 

Johnny takes everything he says with a nod before another thought rushes at him. “Where’s Nani?” he asks in a breeze. He must have noticed that the little black cat wasn’t following him around like he remembered seeing at all times. 

Upon hearing the name, Hutong scampers into the room from the window. He’s a little gray blurb but he’s precious and when he comes up to Johnny, the other man gasps and bends down to pick him up. “Please! Who is this little angel?” Johnny lifts the cat like he’s Mufasa lifting Simba, his nose coming up to bump with Hutong’s. 

“Nani passed away a year ago and now Hutong here is my little buddy,” Ten says as he comes up to pet the underside of the cat’s chin. “Isn’t he precious?” Johnny can’t take his eyes off of the cat and based on his ceaseless cooing to the small animal, there is no stopping him now. 

The other employee must figure this as well as he comes up to the three. “Johnny knows we shouldn’t have pets in the shop and yet, here you are,” he says with a laugh. “I’m Yuta, by the way, and you must be Ten. Heard lots about you.” 

The two strangers are obviously alone in this world as Johnny has found a soulmate in Hutong, and the two of them strike up a conversation. “Yeah, Tetsuko used to talk about you all the time and Johnny and I were never allowed to clear up the upstairs room, just in case.” Hearing the words, Ten feels a little pang in his chest. He feels a bit bad for not coming back and not being able to say goodbye when he had the opportunity. “I’m glad to finally meet you, though, and we have the room open if you would like it.” 

With Johnny still enamored by Hutong, Ten takes up Yuta’s offer happily. He has his bags and his broom and he would rather not have them on him at all times. He takes the familiar route up to the room and is amazed to find it’s still in tact exactly as he remembers it. He spent so many nights up here looking over the city and committing the room and his surroundings to memory. Everything feels just the same and Ten is beyond grateful for that. 

“I’ll let you get situated and stuff, the room is yours, if you’ll have it,” Yuta says sweetly. When Ten nods his agreement, Yuta smiles happily. “Awesome! We could take the help around here! I’ll be downstairs with Johnny so take your time up here.” 

Ten watches Yuta leave the room before he turns back to look at exactly where his bed has been this entire time. His dresser is the same and there isn’t a speck of dust anywhere, suggesting this room is cleaned up regularly. He plops his bags down onto the bag before moving over to the dresser and emptying it out using his magic. He’s much too lazy to do it by hand and he wants to get back downstairs and catch up as quick as possible, maybe take Hutong down to the shore before the night catches up to them. 

In no time, he’s set up and situated and Ten takes his leave back down into the shop. When he comes down into the main section, he sees that there is a bit more life to the shop, some customers and children bustling around with Yuta helping them to get everything they need. Though he spots Yuta, Ten wonders where Johnny and Hutong are. He knows the gentle giant won’t harm Hutong in any way and that’s really all that matters, Ten reasons, as he walks to the front desk.

“You need any help, Yuta?” 

The other man is startled but he nods in appreciation immediately. “Yes, please!” Ten falls back into it like he once did, taking the next customer and weaving himself around the bakery with practiced eloquence. He gets to the ovens and works with all of the already risen treats while putting fresh batches in to replace them. 

Ten and Yuta work for around an hour through the midday rush happily until Johnny decides to make his presence known again. The business has slowed a bit and Ten is happy he can finally sit at one of the tables with Yuta across from him. Johnny takes the empty seat and Hutong leaps onto his lap, easily curling around himself tucked under Johnny’s palm. Where Nani once upon a time took ages to warm up to anyone who wasn’t Ten, Hutong has seemed to trade up quick enough for Johnny. 

“Where did you run off to?” Yuta asks after taking a sip of his tea. “I hope you realize I’m giving your day’s pay to Ten.” 

Johnny chuckles gently and reaches a finger forward to poke at Yuta’s cheek. “That’s fine, he’ll need some soon enough. And since you’ve deprived me of any and all furry companionship my entire life, I’m taking advantage of Hutongie.” Johnny runs his hand over the cat’s fur while keeping his cheshire like grin pointed at Yuta. Ten feels like he’s intruding, but he pushes that thought away quickly. 

The lull in business doesn’t last very long before someone else comes in and Yuta is quickly preoccupied with starting up on new batches for the morning. Ten finds that he ends up running the front desk while Johnny plays barista just beside him and Yuta does his work in the kitchen, only coming out to put things on racks and in ovens. 

Despite literally just moving back into town, Ten finds that he’s already being thrown headfirst into the work life he remembers, but he also doesn’t mind all that much. It serves as a good distraction and a useful push back into the world he’s not used to and he truly does love the warmth of the bakery, the warmth of Johnny and Yuta’s presence. 

Night falls upon them fast and Ten watches as Yuta moves to the door and shifts the sign to closed. Finally, the three of them can rest. 

At least, until Yuta grabs a light flannel off a hook by the door. “Is Doyoung here?” Johnny asks from the kitchen where he’s wiping down his precious coffee machines and the counter top. Ten doesn’t know who that is and he watches as Yuta nods while situating his shirt. 

“I’ll tell him you said hi,” Yuta says easily before blowing a kiss to Johnny. He then turns to Ten. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Ten, I’ll see you both tomorrow!” Ten gives his goodbyes and then Yuta is gone from the store, only the smell of bread following him out. 

He’s not exactly sure what the protocol is now, whether Johnny wants to play catch up or if he also has to head out, but he doesn’t have to dwell on that as Johnny plops into the seat across from the table with a bottle of pink wine held by the neck. “Finally, he’s gone,” Johnny says with a sigh. He cooly twists the cork off of the wine and takes a swig straight from the bottle, the image making Ten laugh wholeheartedly. “I love Yuta, I really do, but he is one big ol’ stick in the mud about this shop.” Johnny takes another drink from the glass. “Tetsuko appointed me manager and yet, he’s appointed himself unofficial manager. I’m right there with him, I care for this place just as much, but he really has no fun while he’s in here.” 

Taking in the information, Ten hums softly. He takes the bottle and follows Johnny’s pursuit easily. “So where do you stay?” 

Johnny perks up at the question and stands from his seat. “I live in Tetsuko and Minae’s old room. C’mon, let me show you.” 

The room, to say the least, is nothing like Ten remembers it. Where Tetsuko and Minae were soon to be mothers and older, they had dark curtains and a manageable room each with their own personal things and decor. Johnny was, obviously, not particular to any of this. He had light curtains that Ten was sure let light seep in the second it was possible and high drawers and paintings on the wall. He was neat and orderly, a stack of books by his bed, a camera above his nightstand, a keyboard in the corner. This was certainly Johnny and Ten was happy he even got to stand in the doorway. 

“It’s a bit different, but it’s home. I have my books and my camera and everything I need right here,” Johnny says as he gestures over the room. Ten is glad to see him like this, really. “Yuta used to live in here with me, but he got serious with Doyoung and moved out and now it’s just me here. Well, you and me now.” Ten doesn’t ignore the way that makes a stupid flutter rise in his tummy. 

Seemingly understanding the new tenseness in the air, Johnny shakes his head and lifts the jug for another drink. “I have to show you around town, Tennie! It’s been ages! There’s a flower shop and a movie theater, even! C’mon, put your coat on,” Johnny says in a haste while pushing him out of the room. Ten thinks his excitement is infectious and he’d been a damn liar if he said he didn’t want to go investigate what was new around town. 

Ten grabbed his coat and Johnny followed suit before they left the shop, Hutong resting atop Johnny’s shoulder like a bird. Of course his cat would get attached to the seven foot gentle giant beside him and desert him. 

“-night’s the best so it’s good we can go out like this. you can see the water and the lights and everything.” Johnny points out to view in front of them over the bridge they have to cross to get to the shop. There’s the bustle of old cars and buildings of different colors all standing in the water’s edge, warm yellow lights spilling onto the street. Sure enough, the ocean before them is blue and it spans across the line of sight onward and forward filling Ten with the urge to dive right in.

There’s a pull on his sleeve and Ten turns his head to see Johnny tugging him along. The action is rather intimate and Ten follows blindly. He thinks he would follow Johnny everywhere. 

For the rest of the night, that’s exactly what he does. Johnny points out every new building in sight and even old ones, making a show of everything and walking around like he owns the place. 

He belongs here, he truly does, with his cut off chinos exposing his ankles and his somehow too big t-shirt and the flannel to match. The vibrancy of the world seems to settle in his eyes and it makes the honey brown pool pop until he looks rainbow eyed. Ten knows he does not belong here, but he’s glad Johnny has taken him under his wing so happily. 

They get a bag of candied popcorn each and end the night back in front of the shop, Hutong plopping through an open window and leaving the two humans to their solitude. 

Ten gets a handful of popcorn in his mouth when Johnny unlocks the door for them. “Thank you for taking me out, John, I had fun,” Ten says. He swallows the crushed kernels and crystallized caramel and looks to Johnny who hangs his coat and places his shoes by the door. 

“Thank you for letting me.” Johnny lifts a hand and it falls heavy, but not unpleasant on Ten’s shoulder; comforting, maybe. “I’ve missed you, Tennie. Thank you for coming back.” He gives the shoulder in his hand a solid squeeze before slinking to his room with a  _ goodnight, ten, goodnight, hutongie _ thrown over his shoulder. 

That night, Ten lies in his bed and stares through the window. He knows this is where he’s meant to be. He knows he’s found home. 

Just like that, months pass by like nothing and Johnny and Yuta are still as solid as ever. Doyoung pops in occasionally and they’ve all gone out together and gotten to know each other better. It’s a daily cycle, Yuta and Ten running the shop during the day and Johnny and Ten making good use of so much spare time. Hutong even sleeps in Johnny’s room, now. 

Amongst all the excitement, however, the homesickness befalls Ten. He misses Pyeongchang and his mom and he wishes she didn’t know him so well, well enough to  _ know  _ in that motherly way that he wouldn’t come back to her for long after Nagasaki. His magic is strong as ever and he uses it much to his advantage around the shop and even outside of it. 

One thing he doesn’t do so much anymore is use his broomstick. He doesn’t really need it and he likes to walk around with Johnny  _ and  _ he knows Hutong prefers solid ground as well so his broom collects dust more often than not, rather ironically. 

It’s a warm summer night, sometime in July where the city faces comfortable and comforting warmth and the water is perfect at all hours. Johnny is out somewhere or another and he took Hutong with him, giving Ten the opportunity to do what he thinks will be best for him and his lonesome broom. 

Ten tucks his broom beneath his arm and makes sure the shop is in tact before heading out. He takes the familiar cobblestone paths, the lights guiding his path and his steps light in the air. The beachside gets closer and closer to him and he follows his senses in the late night quiet until he gets to the shore. The water touches the toes of his shoes and he breathes in the scent of the ocean, the salty slick taste on his tongue, and covering his body in its gentle mist. 

He’s far out of his own mind in his calm and he barely realizes that there’s something rubbing against his ankle. 

Ten jolts his leg back and looks down hurriedly, surprised when he sees none other than Hutong rubbing his side and tail against him. Ten bends down to pick up his familiar. “Hi, there. Where did you come from? Where’s Johnny?” The cat leaps from his hands and lands gracefully before scampering up the shore to none other than Johnny who lays on the vast green just before the sand, his eyes shut and his body pointed to the stars. 

The witch gets close enough and he kicks the toe of Johnny’s shoe, startling the older man. “Fuck, Ten, you scared me,” he says with a bit of a laugh. He sits up fully and pulls Hutong into his lap, his eyes turned up to train on Ten. “Thought you were gonna murder me or something.” His tone is high pitched and obviously on edge. Ten can only chuckle as he plops down beside him. 

“And then what would I do with you? I think Hutong would kill me if I did anything to you,” Ten admits. The cat further proves his point by nuzzling into Johnny’s big hand, much to Ten’s annoyance. “Point taken.” 

When Johnny’s done proving his and Hutong’s mutual point, he turns his attention back to Ten. “What are you doing out here? Thought you were gonna stay in and chill or something.” Johnny lounges out and the reflection of the moon on the ocean casts him in a silhouette that nothing can compare to. 

“I mean I was going to and then I kind of got bored. And I haven’t really taken my broom out for a flight in a while so I thought why not,” Ten explains with a shrug. Now he’s not really all that into it, not when Johnny’s sitting next to him looking like he does. “Why are you out here? I thought you were gonna go do something fun or something.” 

Johnny chuckles softly. “I am doing something fun. I know it’s kind of weird, but I like sitting out here sometimes. Especially in summer. 

“It’s so beautiful out here, and by the water, you find yourself. I love the city, don’t get me wrong, but this-  _ this  _ right here is why I moved here. You can’t get this in Seoul or anywhere else. Nagasaki is my home.” Johnny says softly. And then, in an even softer tone if it was possible, he says, “I didn’t invite you because I thought you would judge me.” 

Ten can only look at him with pure shock. “Me? Judge you?” Johnny’s smile grows with the evident disbelief in Ten’s tone. “Johnny, you’re the first person who opened up to me when I first moved here! And I’m a witch!” Ten exclaims. When everyone would judge him and give him sidelong glances, when the other kids their age just wanted something from him and laughed at him constantly, Johnny was a constant. Even now, Johnny laughs loudly at him and it’s all worth it to Ten. His eyes light up in the moonlight and his smile is the brightest thing Ten has ever seen. 

And these feelings, well, they aren’t exactly new. Ten thinks he’s always had a crush on Johnny, always thought he was dorky and small and rather clingy especially in their childhood. But to Ten, it wasn’t a bad thing. Sure, some days he got annoyed with Johnny’s excessive asking to use the broom, to make him fly, to clean his room for him - all of these little tedious things that meant a lot for Ten to even conjure the security and strength to do - but if he would do it for anyone, it would be Johnny. To make him smile from ear to ear, laugh from his shoulders and through his entire body, Ten would stop at nothing. 

They descend into silence from there, only the view of the ocean ahead of them bringing them calm, until Ten suddenly stands. He takes his broom with him and stretches from his crouching position, arms pulling above his head. Johnny is still sat beside him with Hutong in his lap. When he doesn’t say anything after a few more seconds, Ten sighs and extends a hand to him. “Well, it  _ does  _ look much prettier from above.” 

That catches Johnny off guard. He finally breaks his staring contest with the ocean and looks up at Ten. “No,” he says in complete shock, “are you serious?” When Ten chuckles, he nods softly and Johnny takes his hand, helping himself up to stand beside him. “You’ve never let me fly!” One thing about Johnny is that he can’t hide his excitement. When there’s something he wants or something gets him excited, there’s no hiding it. 

That’s how Ten, Johnny and Hutong find themselves ten minutes later on the broomstick. “Okay, you just have to make sure you stay balanced. And hold onto me, please, don’t fall off,” Ten admonishes. Their feet are still planted firmly on the ground while Ten gains his composure. He hasn’t flown in a while, actually, and with precious cargo like Johnny on his hands, well to say he’s nervous is an understatement. 

“Fall off?” Johnny squeals in surprise. 

“Yes! Try not to! I don’t want you to die!” Ten teases back at him. He’s almost harnessed enough inner courage to really kick off this trip when he feels big, warm hands settle around his middle and the warmth of Johnny’s front against his back. He’s smooth and soft and Ten feels a flush rise in his cheeks. 

“Please don’t let me fall, Ten.” There’s a nearly uncharacteristic smallness in his tone and Ten lifts one of his hands to grip Johnny’s around him. 

Their skin is warm against each other and Ten seriously thinks Johnny can hear and see his heartbeat through his chest. “I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise. Just trust me.” Before Johnny can even back out, Ten straightens out. He presses both hands to the edge of the broom and smiles. “You ready, Johnny?” 

The taller man tightens his hold, his face now smashed into Ten’s shoulder, and the witch takes it as the cue to go. When he lifts his feet, just like riding a bike, it all rushes back to him easily. Flying is his second nature, there is nothing like it and it’s been ingrained into his body and mind through years of training and experience. They’re only a few feet above the air, but Johnny is already scrambling to cling on. He’s not trying to stop anything, though, so Ten just chuckles and lifts up. 

Truthfully, Ten can get higher. He can fly where the birds are and make everyone below him look ant size. But he knows that Hutong and Johnny probably wouldn’t like that so he opts to float a bit above so the lights look small, but the ocean looks even more vast and infinite. From up here, they can even still point out the bakery. 

If Johnny would pull his head out of Ten’s shoulder, that is. 

“Johnny,” he says gently, “I hate to burst your bubble, but you have to, ya know,  _ look  _ to see anything.” 

When Johnny smacks him on the arm, Ten definitely thinks he deserved that. “Give me a minute! This is terrifying, Ten!” Johnny is trembling through his entire body and Ten understands now that this isn’t the time to tease him. 

Slowly, Ten turns his body on the broom. He’s gotten pretty agile, able to sit in numerous different ways and maintain his balance still, so he uses it to his advantage when he holds Johnny’s wrist. “I’m sorry, I know this is a little scary, but you have to trust me.” Ten lowers his own hand until he can clutch at Johnny’s warm palm, his fingers trembling against him. With his other hand, Ten gently touches Johnny’s chin so he can look up at him. 

Ten’s never seen him like this. Johnny’s warm brown eyes hold all the wonder and joy in the world, they are like honey and are so soft and sweet. But like this, Johnny’s eyes are wide and scared. He looks desperate and his grasp on Ten is tightening by the second. He smiles sweetly and waits until Johnny returns his smile. “Would I ever let anything happen to you?” 

Johnny shakes his head, but he doesn’t look entirely convinced yet. 

“I want you to see the city the way I see it. You love it so much and I want you to be able to see it like no one else can.” Ten tries to tamper the emotion in his voice, but he doesn’t think he needs to, not with the way Johnny levels him with a less frightened look in his eye. 

Johnny begins to sit up straight. He doesn’t speak and refuses to let go of Ten’s hands, but he turns his head and he looks over the ocean, a gasp rising in his throat. His hands tighten again, but this time, not from any fear. Ten can only watch in awe through Johnny and imagines what he’s seeing. The mortal looks every direction hurriedly, his eyes scanning over the lights and through the buildings and looking passed the stretch of the ocean. 

“Ten,” he breathes out, “it’s amazing. This is gorgeous, thank you.” There is so much pure adoration in his tone and Ten thinks this is what makes all of this worth it. 

For the next ten minutes, Johnny points at every single thing he can spot. He points to animals, late night stragglers, Yuta and Dongyoung’s house, their shop - everything comes out of his mouth dripping in pure warmth. It’s amazing and Ten (not for the first time) thinks he loves Johnny. 

They settle after that when the scenery becomes natural and that’s when Ten feels Johnny’s hand maneuver back into his own. In his newfound confidence, Johnny bumps their shoulders against each other so Ten will meet his gaze. “Thank you for letting me come up with you,” Johnny says sincerely, “I know I was being a pain in the ass, but-” 

“Hey,” Ten says with a squeeze to the hand in his. “We made it up here and that’s all that matters. Worth every second of it, right?” Even though it was a vicious struggle to get Johnny to open his eyes for more than mere seconds, it truly was a gift to behold when he let himself fall into it. 

And Johnny has to agree. Ten turns back to face the front of the broom and Johnny slots himself back into the space of his back as if he belongs there. He’s holding on less tight and now, Ten notices that his face isn’t hidden on his shoulder. Johnny holds him with as much tightness as he did on the way up, but now he’s looking over the scenery in their descent. 

The touchdown is soft. Ten guides Johnny’s steps and tells him how to help out their full stop and eventually, they land back on solid ground. Hutong jumps off as soon as possible and curls up in the tall grass, grateful for stability. Johnny isn’t so quick to move. 

“I remember I used to dream about being able to fly with you,” Johnny starts. “When we were younger and you were still new around here, I dreamt of you coming to my window and us just flying wherever we wanted and seeing everything from so high up. But it was nothing like this. 

“Thank you for this and for coming back, Ten.” 

Ten is moved by his little confession and he turns to face Johnny, letting the elder man step off the broom with him. “Of course I would come back. Started missing my little Johnny too much.” The pinches he lands on Johnny’s cheeks make the elder burn red, soft giggles coming from his mouth. 

By the time they get back into the shop, it’s just getting to be three in the morning. The night caught up to them faster than they would’ve liked and knowing that Yuta will be there no later than 6.45am, they know they must treasure all the sleep they can get post-adventure. 

Hutong must be on the same wavelength as he moves to Johnny’s closed door and scratches at the corner as if it’s his room. Ten is about to sigh and pull the needy cat back into their room, but Johnny beats him to the punch. The taller man goes to his door and props it open, the two of them watching the little cat disappear into the room. Ten can’t say he doesn’t feel a small tinge of jealousy at the prospect of not being in Hutong’s place. 

(Because that’s where his life is now. Jealous of a cat.) 

Now, it’s just Johnny and Ten. They stand in silence and Ten wishes with all his might he could read minds right this minute. Instead, he rocks up on his toes and sighs. “Well, I’ll let you get to bed. Goodnight, Johnny.” Ten begins to step backward towards his own room when suddenly, Johnny reaches for his arm. 

“Ten, wait-” Said man just gets to turn around to see what’s pressing Johnny when they collide, Johnny’s plush lips pressed to his own. For a second, a millisecond really, Ten falters. He doesn’t really know what’s happening or what this even  _ means,  _ but he finds that he doesn’t care. Ten falls forward and presses into the kiss, one that moves through his entire body and feels years in the making. 

Johnny pulls back first, his eyes blown out and his lips full. A chuckle starts from his chest before it pours out, Ten following suit soon after. “I’ve been wanting to do that for months.” Johnny’s voice is small when he says it and Ten leans into him for another kiss. “You should sleep in my room tonight. Ya know, like, with Hutong. He misses you.” This time, Ten chortles at the obvious and rather outrageous lie. 

“Yeah right.”

“Yeah, you’re totally right, he adores me.” 

“Hutong is still  _ my  _ cat.” 

A loud hiss comes from Johnny’s bedroom, his familiar sounding out his dissent with the statement. 

Johnny throws his arm around a shocked Ten’s shoulders and pulls the younger into his side. This is where Ten belongs, in Johnny’s arms, in their little together bakery, and in Nagasaki, his newfound home. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/kitten_suh)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kitten_suh)
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated thank you for reading :)


End file.
